Sweet and Spicy
by shvesta
Summary: Katara notices differences between loving Aang, and loving Zuko. Zutara, with a eeny, weeny, bit of Kataangst.


**Okay, here it is. My longest story yet… if only by a hundred letters. This is pretty much Zutara, but has a smidge of Kataangst in it. Don't worry, not much. I was contemplating, again, on how different I thought Aang and Zuko were. Though I wouldn't really know… *sigh*. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA, sadly.**

There are great differences in even the simplest of things.

Like a hug. Or a kiss. A gentle caress and a warm hand within your own.

There are even differences in the way people deliver these gifts.

They could be given in a friendly way. The way you might hug a long lost friend or a forgotten cousin.

They could be given in a family way. How you could kiss your mother's cheek goodnight and hold your father's hand when you were frightened or needing comfort and reassurance. The kind only a father can give.

Or, a lover could give them to you, soft and timid as if fearing your response or strong and passionate, savoring you. Differences.

Aang and Zuko were different in this way.

Very much so.

Aang. Who she first thought she loved. Who adored her unconditionally. His kisses were soft, and sweet, and gentle. A faint caressing touch to her lips. His kisses were sugar coated and sweet like honey. A small breeze almost, brushing against her lips, rubbing them in a smooth careful way. Never dominant or strong, but still holding their own somehow. Sweet and soothing. Gentle and timid.

Aang's embraces were much like his kissing. Sweet and gentle, the caressing fingers of a summer breeze, teasing around her shoulders. Sometimes not very noticeable, but ever there, keeping her company until she was ready to move on.

Holding Aang's hand was like looking into his very soul. Learning the true feelings through his carefree demeanor, and into the depths of the heart within. When he gripped her hand tight he was trying not to be afraid. Afraid of the future, afraid for his friends, afraid of losing someone and afraid to take his life into his own hands. To make his own decisions. When he held her hand lightly, he was happy, cheerful and free. Free to fly above the clouds, to ride air currants, to relax and be safe.

Be safe.

And then there was Zuko. Zuko whom she had feared. Zuko whom she had trusted. Zuko whom she had hurt, so many times it was criminal. Zuko whom she had betrayed, and been betrayed by. Zuko whom kept coming back. Zuko whom she somehow loved.

And then there were Zuko's kisses. If Aang was sweet, then Zuko was spicy. Fierce, hot, rough and passionate, burning his name into her heart. Forever marking her, his. When Zuko kissed her, she reacted in a way she could not control. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him to her, her fingers playing with is silky black hair. Begging him to hold her closer, and closer still. His arms around her hips, grinding them against his own. She loved the feel of his hot lips, applying pressure to hers, he was never close enough.

Being held by Zuko was like sitting in a fire. Unable to move as it licked her skin with its warm tongue, caressed by it's burning fingers. Or maybe, it wasn't that she couldn't move, but more that she wouldn't move. Maybe she wanted to sit there, forever in that protective, possessive, wall of flames. To sit there forever in the arms of her lover.

Zuko's hands were the pathways to his heart. When his warm, callused hands enveloped hers, she could see him. Really see him. And he would let her. See him remorseful, sorry, sincere. See him angry, no furious, frustrated, and even afraid. She could see him happy, content, peaceful, loved. But most of all, she could see him, and how he loved her. How he reacted, when he kissed her, and she kissed him right back. How he obviously and unashamedly loved her, more than anything else.

And although she missed, and missed dearly, Aang's feathery soft, sugar sweet kisses and caresses, she wouldn't trade. She would not trade the world, for Zuko's, red-hot, spicy, electrifying, addictive touch.

**So, how did you like it? Again, it is obviously from Katara's POV. Kinda. I also liked the air and fire comparisons again. OH, and I've changed my views on Kataang. I'm still a Zutarian, but I don't like Kataang now because I honestly think Katara loves him as a brother, and not really in any other way.**

**Also, I was thinking about changing my pen name, I don't particularly feel comfortable with this one, and usually I don't approve of changing these things. PM me with ideas if you have any. **

**Oh, and I won't beg you for a review like other authors, I'd just appreciate one. Thanx.**

**~LA**


End file.
